Make A Wish
by Schuneko
Summary: It's Tuck's birthday and you have a surprise for him. A PWP One-Shot.


**Another one-shot woot **

**I own only my ideas**

**Warnings: Swearing and yes it's PWP, you have been warned!**

**ENJOY!**

It's your birthday(we could spend time together)  
We gon' celebrate(you and me)  
It's your birthday(so baby blow out the candles)  
We gon' celebrate(you know)  
It's your birthday

I'm sendin out invitations  
To let all your friends know that(it's your birthday)  
But all that I really wanna do  
Is wrap you up and get in the groove  
And keep you all to myself  
[ Now the mood is right now  
And you don't have to fantasize  
All your dreams could come true, but it's up to you  
If you can't decide boy, just give me all your mind  
(I've got a surprise) a present that you'll like

Birthday: Destiny's Child

….

Happy Birthday Tuck

You looked down at the layers of chiffon swirling around your legs. The silver heals as sexy as they were comfy. You'd been dating for two months now and today was his birthday. His shirt matched the color of your outfit's accents. He smelled and looked incredible, he'd say the same to you if anyone asked. You'd chosen a fairly posh restaurant and you knew he'd insist on paying even if this was for him. "Nice choice luv." Tuck smiles at you as he leads you into the restaurant.

"Hope so, never been before", you admit shyly as you step in. The motif is elegance, classy and a little art deco. The servers are in black with rich colored ties, the girls in skirts.

"Welcome, reservation?" The hostess asks politely from behind her podium.

"Two, under Hansen darling." Tuck replies with a charming grin.

She gives him a flirty smile and asks you to follow her. Part of you wants to smack her, but she's really no threat. Last time things got heavy and he told you he was falling for you. He hadn't expected you to say the same, but tonight you would. Tonight you had a few plans of your own. He pulls out your chair for you and you smile as you sit.

Tuck takes your hand as you look over the menu. It's one of those places that has three or four options that change regularly. It all sounds amazing, even the fish and you've never been much of a seafood fan. "Ideas my lovely?" He asks lifting your hand to his full lips then rubbing his thumb across the knuckles as he lowers it.

"The chicken, maybe steak, I don't know it all sounds good." You reply frowning thoughtfully. A sommelier walks up and asks if you would like to try their special. Tuck orders a bottle as your waitress arrives and asks if you want a starter. You order the bruschetta, figuring it was light enough not to spoil their appetite.

**~HBT~**

After a wonderful dinner Tuck walks you to his truck. The next part of the night is dancing and you wonder what kind it will be. After opening your door and helping you in he heads to the other side. You don't know what compels you, but before he can get his seat belt latched you lean over. He faces you a slight question in his eyes until you reach for him and he accepts your lips.

There's the lingering sweetness of desert and wine on your tongue. You hear a deep almost growl alight from his chest as he pulls you closer. His tongue runs along your lip and you allow him to deepen the kiss almost instantly. One hand holds your cheek as the other smooth's down your side and artfully slips under your skirt. You moan his name as he caresses from knee to thigh. Your intention was never to take it this far, in his truck of all places, but he's kissing down your throat, tugging on your hair and you throw every plan out the window. You give the tiniest mewl of need as he starts sucking on the skin under his lips and you can't help it when you gasp.

His fingers start to move in and you can sense his want. "I'm going to touch you, would you like that pet?" Tuck asks, his voice thick. He traces the edge of your panties. A lace thong, you wanted to feel sexy tonight.

"Well it is your birthday." You reply and you can tell he knows you're trying to joke with him. His fingers sneak past the lace, he groans like he knows how easy it would be to just tear them off. Your hands clench in his hair as his fingers search out every reaction, every moan and every jerk of your hips. You've had fingers on you before, but they were drunk, rough in their fumbling and you faked almost every moan. This is different, he's gentle and it feels amazing. "Tuck please." You whimper as you cling to him and he adds pressure.

"You're so wet, been having naughty thoughts pet?" Tucks husks with a smirk. He uses your desire to ease his fingers venture into the damp heat of your core and you cry out into his neck. He groans at the feel as he slides further his thumb pushing through your folds to find your clit.

Slow circles, everything is slow and deliberate. Your body feels like it's on fire as you move with him and please spills from your lips like it's the only word you know. He speeds up and that's when you cry, "Tuck oh god Tuck I'm…I'm…"

"That's it pet, come for me." Tuck purrs adding just enough pressure to his thumb. You kiss him to muffle the cries and he doesn't remove his fingers till your walls relax around them. He's still kissing you even as you reach for the closure on his slacks. He doesn't stop you when he sees the clouded look of lust and desire in your eyes.

Once opened you slip your hand into his pants feeling his sharp breath as you fit your fingers under the elastic of his boxer briefs and free his length from them. He's hard, so hard and hot like newly forged steel. You marvel at the softness of the skin protecting you from that burning heat. His hands clench your shoulders and his lips drop to the crook of your neck. He groans your name as you tease him. You know which touches he likes by how he reacts. Confident you slide your hand up and down, delicately over the head of his length and he swears. You use the moisture found there to ease the motion of your hand on his skin and he starts bucking in time with you.

"Bloody hell pet, just like that." Tuck growls and you speed up. Knowing he's close he connects your lips muffling his cry as he finishes.

**MAWMAWMAWMAWMAWMAWMAWMAWMAWMAW**

He leads you into the dance club. It had taken a few minutes for you both to compose yourselves. Not to mention the kissing. You still have trouble believing you took it that far in a parking lot even as secluded as it was. Hands and lips, it was the farthest the two of you had gone. Tonight you decided that would change. You'd already set up your room, picked out music and lingerie. You knew you loved Tuck and after dancing you would tell him.

He covers your purse with his coat and pulls you to the floor. "Can you dance luv?" Tuck asks with a smile.

"Can you?" You retort with an answering grin. He holds you in his arms as a new song starts and he begins to lead you around the floor in an upbeat waltz. You can smell his cologne, Adidas: Moves; you've always loved the scent. He holds you as close as he can and time begins to slip by as the songs change from one to the other.

It's the last dance because he notices your fatigue. Maybe you're acting a little, but you don't want to be too tired for tonight. The music changes again and it's a tango. You've proven you can dance and now you want to take it up a notch, perfect for the tango. Both of you try to keep it decent, but it's hard not to break out in a make out fest every time his lips get that close and he breathes you in. Suddenly he hitches your leg up his hip and drags you across the floor. Your moves are gaining attention and by the end of the dance everyone's clapping and you're both breathing hard.

**~HBT~**

"Bloody hell I want to taste you pet." Tuck whispers as you walk to his truck. Once inside you kiss some more, but the lot is far from empty so you stop at that. He holds your hand as you drive to your apartment.

You lead him along and tell him to wait at the couch. His interest is peeked so he complies. A few minutes later you walk out in a blue sheer baby doll with crème lace trim and matching panties. His jaw literally drops as you pad towards him and he can see the candles you lit behind you. It only takes a second for his eyes to snap back to you and he faintly realizes there's a slow beat of music in the back ground. "Happy birthday baby." You purr as you reach him and you can hear the rumbling growl of his approval. "You like?" You add with a shy smile confident yet nervous about your plan.

"Christ pet you look amazing, it's a shame to remove it, but I'd like to see what it looks like on the floor." Tuck replies with a smirk. He grabs your hips and practically yanks you forward into his lap. His hands slide all over your body; they press the soft and smooth satin to your skin. His lips are at your throat and you can feel he's getting hard already. You can't help it when you rock your hips into his, letting out a moan.

He picks you up and carries you to your bed, setting you on its edge. He kneels before you, reaching under the chiffon to pull off the thong. Your heart is racing as he nuzzles your ankle. Lucky for you, you meticulously prepared for any possibility tonight. He tells you, your skin is so soft and nuzzles up to your knee. Your heart is beating so fast, this, you've never had this before and he can see its scaring you. He looks up, "Do you want me to stop luv." You shake your head not trusting your ability to speak. He leans back down and the slight stubble on his cheek tickles your thigh. He breaths you in then exhales against overly sensitive skin, teasing you, making you squirm a little.

You feel a clench a little 'oh' somewhere south of your belly button. You still feel nervous, but there's no way you'd stop him. He ghosts a single finger over your center, looking thoughtful, like he's trying to decide how best to please you. He watches your body's signs, your sharp intake of breath at his actions. "Tuck, babe please don't tease me." You moan, gripping the sheets as he continues to move his finger up and down with barely any pressure against you.

"Oh pet, never." Tuck remarks and ducks his head. You cry out when he drags his tongue over you. He has to hold your hips to keep them on the bed. The action puts his thumb in the perfect position. You bite down on a cry and he can feel the tension in your muscles. He looks up, "Never be afraid to react on how this feels luv. Moan, scream, fuckin hell pet talk dirty yea?"

You blush, but have little time to think about it as he goes back to what you think of as him writing his name. It just happens to be with his tongue as the pen and your folds as the paper. He licks his thumb and starts rubbing your clit eliciting a rather loud moan and you swear he's grinning against you. One hand delves through his hair as the other still grips the sheets. You bite your lip, your body tells you something's about to happen; should you tell him? He said he wanted to know. He's given you orgasms before, but there's something more intense about this one. Like there's been varying degrees and this one is set to outdo its predecessors. "Tuck, I…I'm…" You start your cheeks flushing.

He pauses. Trailing his finger up and down again, just enough to keep you on that edge, but not enough to send you over. "Yes pet you're what?" Tuck asks with a smirk.

You'd glare at him, but it's also kind of thrilling, the idea of what he wants to hear from you. He starts adding pressure, knowing you need the feeling. It needs to be in the moment and you gasp and arch as he rubs your clit again. You close your eyes and give in, your cheeks burn as you cry, "Fuck I…I'm going to… Oh! Oh god Tuuck that feels… shit I'm coming."

He doesn't laugh like you're afraid he would. His eyes burn and he replaces his mouth with clever fingers as he leans up to kiss you. You've licked yourself from his fingers, but tasting yourself in his kiss along with what his hand is doing, sends you spiraling right into another fall. He rolls off you as you reach for the closure on his pants. He's expecting your hand, but you have something else in mind. You don't let him suspect anything as you undo his slacks and tug them and his boxer briefs down his legs. You move down his body after pulling something from under your pillow that you had hid earlier. You warm the flavored jell in your palm before rubbing it along his length. He gasps and groans, but still suspects nothing. You've used this sort of stuff when you've given him pleasure before. "Up to something pet?"

"I think the birthday boy needs to hush if he wants his present." You chide and move off the bed, taking a sleep mask and fuzzy cuffs from the bedside table. You ask him if he's ok with a little light bondage play. He grins and nods, he wants to see where this is going. You slip he mask over his eyes after securing the cuffs. First you kiss him, long, searching, and slow. Then your lips move down to his chest. He's breathing picks up and you reach back, sliding just a finger along his length and he groans. You move to the side of him and your hand joins the finger, but only lightly. He groans lower and flexes his restrained arms. Then you lean down and peak out your tongue for a tiny lick.

"Fuckin hell." Tuck swears, he doesn't need to question you, he knows what you're about to do.

When you take him into your mouth he not just flexes, but he strains at his bonds. You decide you like pleasing him this way. From the looks and sounds of it, he likes it too. You swirl your tongue around the tip of him and he swears again. He warns you that he won't last much longer and you let him go working him to release with your hand. He hears you clean up and expects to be released. You take the blind fold off, but you're not done with him just yet. He's getting hard again as you almost absently caress him. Once you're satisfied you smile at his mystified expression. You straddle him just above where you know he won't push for you to be, but wants you there just the same. "Tuck I love you, there there's something I want to give you i-if you'll have me." You explain, your voice wavering a little.

He beckons you closer with his eyes and you lean in to kiss him. "I love you too; of course I'll have you, but what…?" Tuck replies, his question stalled as you kneel up and move back. He feels your folds tease over him and he gulps, flexes, and growls at the same time. If he didn't already know where the safety was on the cuffs he'd probably end up breaking them. He pushes the button and you gasp as he grips your hips. He asks if you're sure, you nod and he pulls you down as he cants up. You cry out, holding his arms as he stays still, letting you adjust to the feeling. You can tell he feels sorry for the pain he may have caused, but it's all but gone and you wiggle your hips a little.

You grin when he groans and you reach to remove your last bit of clothing. You lean into him and start to move. "Oh god", you moan and the motion seems to awaken him. He sits up and trails his lips down to your chest and you gasp when he takes a nipple between his lips. "Tuck please…" You whimper and he starts to buck his hips.

Suddenly he rolls you over; your legs surround his hips as he whispers that he loves you with every motion. He licks his thumb, slips it between you and rubs against your clit. You cry that you're close and he growls, "That's it pet, come for me." It's like your body is compelled and you crash, but he's not done yet. He stretches out one of your legs and you cry out, telling him it feels so good. You always imagined actual sex with him would be good, but this felt amazing. He was kissing you, never faltering in his movements. You reached up, running your hands down his chest and arms, a light sheen of sweat glistening in the candle light.

You crash again, twice and you aren't sure you can handle much more because you're close again. "Tuck please, please baby I can't need you to…" You gasp and he simply nods, kissing you. Your world fractures seconds later and he keeps pace till he follows with a cry of your name. you welcome him into your arms as he collapses and you kiss his forehead. "I love you so much Tuck." You sigh against him.

"I love you too, you are so beautiful."

You fall asleep in his arms. As much as this was for him, you feel it was for you as well. Like this was a confirmation of your love for each other. Sometime in the early morning you reach for him and you make love again, soft and slow. The rush and haste from earlier is gone, he delights in each gasp, every drawn out moan. You can feel the love practically radiate from him and you smile. "Happy Birthday baby."

The End…

…

**Hope you enjoyed. PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. **

**If you would like a one-shot written for you please let me know! All I need is a character and an idea. It can be as detailed as you'd like it to be. So let me have it. ^_^ **

**As always LOVE Y'ALLS **


End file.
